Mimi
BreezeHawk40, AKA Mimi, is a kind SAMBer who always ends her messages with "love mimi." She is loved very much by everyone. She revealed that she was bipolar, and apologized for any offending words she posted. People said that she was still seen as a kind, loving SAMBer that everyone liked, but she didn't believe them. For a while, people thought she killed herself, but, as of October 2nd, she is alive, and explained that her cousin, Ashton, hacked her account and posted a letter in her private notebook. The mods deleted the letter from the SAMB, although it is supposedly on another Scholastic forum. They deleted several topics on the matter of Mimi's supposed death. Quotes Hi, everyone, this is really hard to write, um… but just know that I love you, and that what I did had nothing to do this you, guys. This was something, I’ve been thinking about for a while, and as terrible and sad as this sounds, I don’t regret it. I may be gone, but it’s for the better. No one in real life really liked me, they were all hateful and rude to me, bullying me and shoving me, and stealing my stuff Etc. '' ''So just know I’m happy now, and that I was never meant to be here in this world. I tried to change the world but I made no change, instead the world changed me for the worse. '' ''I love you all, and I don’t want you to feel sad about me leaving this world behind. It was not your fault you could never have changed my mind. The choice I picked, of suicide was something that took many years to reach. '' ''And all of you wonderful people have been a big impact in my life. You brought me joy and happiness, and hope, and a reason to live, but I even the best things have to end sometimes :’) '' ''You all mean the world to me, and as creepy as this sounds I’m going to look down and watch you all grow into even more beautiful amazing incredible lovely people. And I’m sorry for being so worthless, and stupid. I can’t help the way I was. '' ''Anyways, I’m moving on now, I want to thank all of you for being a part of my life, for being there when I had nowhere else to turn. But I can’t write personal notes to all of you, that would take a really long time, and even though I would do that for all of you, I can’t I have to finish this now so, I’ll thank all of you '' ''Well thank you, every single person that I’ve ever said a word to or ever said a word to me. Even if that word was just Hi, it meant the world to me that you were even just talking to me. You helped me so much. And thank you to all the people I had yet to meet. I’m sorry, I wish that I had stayed in this world longer to meet you, and get the chance to talk to you, I love you. I love all of you people. You all helped me in every way. I could never express myself through words enough to tell you how thankful, I am to you all. Please stay strong and know that you are loved and it will get better for you. '' ''There are so many people who I wish I could name, but I don’t have time, I’m sorry, just know you weren’t forgotten, you are in my heart forever. Again thank you all for your love and comments and stories songs poems, help friendship and laughs tears and smiles and everything else it didn’t go unnoticed. I love you all so much and I guess this is my goodbye. '' ''I’ll miss you all, please don’t grieve over me, I’m not something to cry over. ''' I love you all so much, and my last words for you are……. '' ''If you can’t see anything beautiful about yourself, '' ''Then look a little closer, '' ''Dig a little deeper, Get a better mirror, '' ''Stare a little longer. '' ''Because there is something beautiful about every single one of you, I can see it, and I hope that someday you will to. Goodbye my beautiful lovies I love you all so much '' ''I’m Mimi, the Nobody. '' ''Love mimi. '-Mimi's suicide note' Category:SAMBers Category:MBers no Longer Active